thaddfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside The Renegade: Part 1
(Author's Update: This didn't take a month and a half. I've been lazy lately since summer is ending. But whatever, just rate my half-planned, cancelled Ben 10 fanfiction.) So yeah. Around like two weeks ago, T10: GR was cancelled. It was disappointing and made me a bit upset but it was the only option. Continuing Thadd 10 would be a very, VERY loose journey and could take forever. If I wasn't obvious before, I didn't like writing Thadd 10. The first few episodes were decent but eventually... It slipped. It slipped HARD. A lot of things happened. I eventually even took like a 4-5 month break in between two episodes. When I came back, CaT even said that my writing improved which persuaded me to continue. Now, I would honestly say something like T10: GR was cancelled because it had no audience and merely just collapsed under the weight of other series like Tech 10. Now, obviously, I think your guys' series are out of this world. Effort is immense and in my eyes, all of it is beautifully crafted and made. I might make some plans to start reading some of them but... school is coming. So, yeah. Now, why am I writing this? I want to tell you guys what Thadd 10 would really be, what it would become, and what didn't make the cut. Would you guys believe me if I told you I have 500 TEXT FILES FOR RANDOM WRITING SPREES. Sure, a majority are mostly empty, some are completely empty, and even the last 50 of them haven't been filled in yet. The first text file, FIRST OUT OF THE 500 TEXT FILES, was where I would write down the aliens I wanted to reveal in Thaddeus 10. I'm going to be making a list of all of them below of a couple of them. If I make a part two, I'll include either the rest or at least a majority of them. Ones that have made an appearance: Phybrid: Phybrid is a genetically-created alien and the first alien Thaddeus becomes. Basically a stitched-up frankenstein of anthropomorphic bipedal animals. She's supposed to be based off Egyptian gods and pharaohs as she features a golden pharaoh outfit and a slight Egyptian accent. Name is a mix of Pharaoh and Hybrid. Around Episode 5, Phybrid unleashed her true power and activated something I call a Overuse Evolution. If you use an alien constantly in the Hydraimitrix, the alien you use evolves overtime and becomes stronger. In this case, Phybrid gained more bulk along with an arachnid appearance such as four arms, four eyes, and a strange tendril-like limb that can appear on any area of her upper-body. The reason why not her lower-body is because I want to avoid crotch jokes. She had an ultimate form planned. Basically, she became more goddess-like with her pharaoh outfit resembling armor and I think more limbs. Also, she had an old beta design that just featured one side of her body being that of a mammal with fur and one side being a reptile with scales with the middle of her chest featuring a stitched-up little heart. Also, her species name is Oapaohapak. Warhead: Warhead is not genetically created as he has some form of an origin which I'll talk about soon. He's a super soldier-like android with a crazy face, spiky hair, and a mini gun strapped to his arm. He had some sort of indestructible pocket knife and his palms could open and release this wave of a mix between hot fire and high voltage electricity. Originally, I wanted him to reveal some sort of origin for him. Basically, I believe he was on some sort of planet filled with more of his kind and robotic animals. Warhead's original name was Roket and he apparently had friends such as Zcar and Vaxier which were soldiers. They were at war with some sort of half-organic, half-mechanical alien species that wanted to dominate their planet. Eventually, a war happens and nearly all of his kind including Zcar and Vaxier perish at the hands of these aliens. Because of this, Warhead/Roket snaps and goes full-on commando, butching everything in his path but takes damage that remains in his current modern form. A missing boot that reveals an endoskeleton foot, I believe a slightly dimmer left eye, and part of his upper-arm is stitched/bolted shut as he suffered a blast to his arm. After ending the war himself, he loses his mind and attempts to kill himself but is saved by what is revealed to be Krystal, Thadd's partner. He is rescued but sadly dies due to his wounds and on closer inspection, he attempted to unplug his life support. However, his DNA was saved and was later implied into the Hydraimitrix. When he died, he appeared to possess the DNA selection and live on as Warhead. Warhead can't remember his past unless I believe part of his brain is damaged or something like that. Basically, Warhead = Roket. His ultimate form was meant to be fully possessed by Roket and was this animal-like behemoth of literal destruction. He had a much more wider and bulky body, two left arms, rocket launchers fused to his mini gun, a second right arm that is a blaster that can briefly crash all types of electronics by using an electronic wave that cuts off the connection of a power supply, and I believe a more menacing face like sharp teeth. Also, his species name is Rustsapien and it is widely believed Roket was the last of his kind. Basically, if Warhead didn't exist, Rustsapiens would be extinct. Also, fun fact, in the EXTREMELY EARLY DEVELOPMENTS of Warhead, I wanted to have some sort of personality based off a 90's hiphop commercial teenager. Why didn't it work? Well... uh. Would you expect that personality out of a walking pile of metal parts with small warhead missiles sticking out of his shoulders? Probably... Sixshooter: Based off Jessie McCree? No. He's based off a cowboy robot from the 2011 movie Real Steel. Sixshooter barely had screen time but as a run-down, he's an alien cowboy that is circled around the number 6''. Sixshooter, six fingers on each hand, six toes on each foot, six eyes, six strands of black hair poking out from under his hat, six teeth which are four canine and his front teeth poking out of his mouth, and... Yeah. He had inhumane accuracy and basically never misses a shot, equipped with two six-shot magnum-like guns, and had high durability, reflexes, and speed. His ultimate form was meant to be adopted by a villain that sadly never saw the light of day. Basically what happens is that a teleportation failure results in Thadd's DNA being duplicated and creates ''Ddaht AKA Atlas. Atlas was an exact copy of Thadd with photo-negative clothes, hair, and gray skin that had the texture of non-moving static. He was obviously a rip-off of Albedo and was, of course, evil. He creates a much stronger Hydraimitrix called the Cerberusimitrix or something like that had Ultimate forms... also like Albedo. He had Ultimate Phybrid, Ultimate Warhead, Ultimate Sixshooter, and practically all Ultimate forms. Anyways, Ultimate Sixshooter was rather disturbing. Due to heavy glitches, some of the Ultimate aliens were heavily disfigured and mutated. Ultimate Sixshooter was one of them. He was supposed to have six arms with his new arms much smaller and I think located on his back, more guns like shotgun-like firearms, and probably the most noticeable detail. He had a huge 6-foot-long fleshy tendril sprouting out of the right side of his head that was tipped with a huge organic blade made from bone while 5 more blades run down the base of it. Yeah. They're also Mcredepaks which I believe is some malformed version of the word McCree. Wait, so, he is based off McCree after all. Huh. Cravadyra: I was, for some reason, really pumped to show off this alien. Turns out it might not be as impressing. So, get this. Cravadyra is an anthropomorphic hydra (when I mean hydra, I mean some sort of 3 headed dragon creature) made out of FOOD. Meat, crabs, veggies, and even those served cord make up her body. Hell, there is some inedible parts of her such as her skeleton made out of steak and rib bones. What are her powers? Food manipulation, enhanced strength, enhanced durability, enhanced reflexes, an acidic spray that is grease, and instant regeneration through consuming pretty much anything edible. Oh and two more things. If she is mad, her acidic grease spray can become so hot that all contact with it and organic objects will cause them to instantly combust AND she can become literally blazing hot and she can make weapons out of anything related to a kitchen. Kitchen knife? Stab them. Lid of a skillet? Bash it out your head til' either you or it shatters. Frying pan? You get the picture. She's also known as a Hungesapien. Mix of Hunger and Sapien. Her ultimate form is similar to her last form, only featuring a bigger and taller body, 3 extra heads also made from food, an extra set of arms, and a huge pair of wings giving her the ability of flight. Finally, I'll do the last one I can for this part. Intruder. If you have read the series, you noticed that Intruder is a rather big plot device used within the first season. His appearance is never seen, besides being noticeably composed of a strange gooey substance that is pure black besides the glowing light-blue lines covering his body in numerous variations of circuit patterns and wire-like shapes. He is capable of spawning tendrils and teeth on his body. Intruder is a virus-like infection that rages through the Hydraimitrix. He seeps through it and will cause to glitch. He is unable to be selected on the wheel as the dial won't pop up after letting go. His icon is very blurry and is seen as a dark strangely-shaped mass. In the episode that was half-written before T10: GR's cancellation, he was meant to finally escape the watch but return, purified. His new body is lanky and tall as his body is covered in black and blue patterns. His face would be composed of a single glowing white visor and a wide mouth of the only parts of his body that isn't black and blue, which are a white metallic set of teeth. He would feature long thick limbs with clawed fingers and short pointed toes. His powers would be hacking electronics (of course), modifying his body (spawn tendrils, etc), solidify his own body to become hard as bone, and he also features enhanced durability, enhanced intelligence, and partial regeneration. In older designs of him, he featured a strange chainsaw-like blade half-submerged in the front of his torso and two small limbs protruding from his body tipped with blades. Also, he is not a modified Galvanic Mechamorph. He is known as a Virusopak and very loosely related to the GM's. His ultimate form would be the stuff of internet horrors. Taller with hideously static and glitch lines running through his enlarged body, sharper claws, and another sharp mutation similar to Ultimate Sixshooter's huge head-tendril. The left side of his head is split open into 4 large slits with 4 huge blades emerging that can eject out into four huge tentacles, his left hand's fingers are tipped with blades, and he appears to feature a second lower jaw split into four that acts as a pair of mandibles. He has a few other differences like the right side of his visor is consumed in static and his left cheek is torn open to reveal his gritted teeth. His powers would be the same but stronger along with duplicating body parts and blast a piercing wave of white noise from his mouth that can briefly deafen his enemies. I think that's enough aliens for now. Let's move on to some villains and the summary of what Season 1 would have been. VILLAINS: (duh duh duhhhh... duh.) Henrick Dracanazo: Yeah. That's his name. Ask questions later. Anyways, Henrick is supposed to be the main antagonist of the series. He is a strange anthropomorphic shiba inu dog-man with a business suit. He features a scarred-up face and these strange red-violet eyes. Now, Henrick's back-story and intentions were supposed to be revealed. I had so many crudely-made variations of a back-story but I finally decided on one. Henrick full-on says he doesn't remember how he got his dog features. He just says he woke up somewhere near Eerie Co, started from scratch, and built his way up. His true back-story is not revealed in Season 1 obviously so when the explanation of more seasons rolls around, expect his true back-story along with some explanations. I will also be showing off his fate at the end of Season 1 at the bottom of this page. Orton, Jackson, Tony, and Albert: Henrick's minions. The Neckno androids. These are anthropomorphic dark-red and dark-gray robotic androids. Their original purpose was to be some form of a mass millitary squad of unknown origins. However, these four were stolen and ended up in the hands of Henrick who reprogrammed them into Orton, Jackson, Tony, and Henrick. Their personalities are rather similar. Albert's the smart one, Tony's the sassy one, Orton's the rude one, and Jackson's the lazy one. Their names Neckno's come from the fact their memory cards are stored within the upper-half of their necks. And... I have to say that it is obvious that within Season 1, they all die. Orton is the first to go, fighting Thadd in a industrial room apart of the off-limits area of Eerie Co. Equipped with a plasma rifle, he's winning as Thadd is unable to use his watch due to a cooldown. However, the table turns while Thadd flips his weapon and causes a blast to go right through Orton's right eye-socket, killing him. Jackson, Tony, and Albert's deaths were not really planned. Jackson, I believe was meant to rebel against Henrick who ends up getting a not-so-happy Henrick bash him over the head with a lead pipe and proceed to break his neck and Tony, I believe was meant to be killed by a Photon Grenade by Thadd's brother, Rodrick. Albert's death varied between two. The first one was Henrick dealing enough of him after the other three Neckno's and plant a bullet in his jaw while the other death was Henrick ALSO dealing enough of him which he proceeds to grab some sort of a weapon (I believe a hammer? Something like that), slowly shatter all of Albert's joints which disconnects his limbs and smashing his face in. The whole time, Albert is begging for mercy while Henrick shows none. At the end, Albert reveals he stabbed Henrick in the back as he gave out the coordinates of Eerie Co. and in anger, Henrick stomps on the side of his head and swings as the weapon shatters his neck which both crushes his memory card and partially decapities him. And the end. Henrick buries them all and R.I.P. Skrim: Skrim was a villain that was seen rather early in the series. He is seen as some man with ragged black clothes, greasy black hair, fingerless gloves, and a welding mask that is always over his face. You know, edgy appearance. Pretty sure he didn't even wear shoes. His real name is actually Edvard Jamieson and he wears that mask due to the crudely healed burns on one side of his face. What was Skrim's power? Biokinesis. DNA manipulation. He can manipulate his body structure including flesh, bone, organ, and everything else. If he wants a hand filled with claws, he can do that. But how can he do that? It's actually explained in Season 2 so wait for that too. Atlas: Atlas would appear around Episode 10, be talked about, and that's it. However, Atlas would proceed to make very minor cameos in the last few episodes before he explodes into a true antagonist in Season 2. Smogzilla: Very minor villain. An anthropomorphic reptilian creature with a habiat of creating makeshift Neckno androids. Gets his name from the fact he blares smoke from his nostrils when mad. Alexandra: No no no no. Not this season. She appears in the beginning of Season 2. Give it some time and I'll tell you. Anyways, here is the planned Season 1. 13 episodes. Let's roll. Episode 1: That episode came out. Unbound Mistake. Episode 2: That episode came out. How to Make a Hero. Episode 3: That episode came out. The Eclipse Eyes. Episode 4: That episode came out. This Isn't My Issue. Episode 5: That episode came out. Stop The Clock. Episode 6: That episode came out. Wanted: Dead or Alive. Episode 7: That episode came out. Snuff That Smoke. Episode 8: Episode would be called Torn Open. Thadd's parents would find out about the watch, Intruder would escape the watch, and Henrick and his android minions would meet the Thadd family face-to-face. Thadd's family flees. Episode 9: Episode would be called Gettin' Trashed. Thadd's parents would be on the run from Henrick. Later, Thadd's watch is damaged and after falling into a dumpster, a new alien that I will review next part. Thadd's damaged watch causes him to be locked as this alien and with the help of a split personality-like helper that comes with this alien, Thadd manages to fight off some villains and actually gain Intruder back. Seemingly, he also notices that he has fully faded away from the public. Episode 10: Episode had no planned title. Thadd's family comes back to their home as Henrick and his friends are now lost looking for them. To pass time, Thadd's family goes to a waterpark and Thadd unlocks 3 new aliens I'll review in the next part. Episode 11: Episode had no planned title. Henrick would be on a mad search for Thadd's family, Atlas is created, Skrim breaks out of the prison he was sent to, and Rodrick is kidnapped by a new minor villain named Dr. Appendix. Rodrick is given some sort of transformation serum that now mutates his DNA and causes him to turn into some sort of huge dragon-like creature. By the end of the episode, Thadd snaps Rodrick out of his rage and causes Rodrick to gain control of his powers. He defeats Dr. Appendix and is rescued before both Thadd unknowningly scans him and Atlas makes a minor cameo watching them from a forest at the end. Episode 12: Episode had no planned title. First part of season finale. Thadd unlocks Dr. Appendix's DNA signal as another alien, Rodrick keeps his new shapeshifting ability but is highly unstable, some stuff happens, and Thadd receives a private message from Henrick, showing off Krystal now captured by the Neckno androids and the now escapee Skrim off-screen. If he doesn't come to the Eerie Co. factory and give up the watch, Krystal will die at the hands of them. Episode 13/Episode 12 PT. 2: Thadd, in total panic, tells everyone about Krystal's capture. Stuff happens and Thadd and his family decide to rescue Krystal. Albert becomes concerned that too much power is running to Henrick's head and after a hefty arguement, Albert decides to backstab Henrick and privately give off the coordinates to the Thadd family. Thadd sees these and goes to the building. After a few huge fights, all of the Neckno androids except Albert die. Henrick finds out Albert backstabbed him, kills him with no remorse, and decides to fight Thadd himself with an experimental plasma arm-cannon. Henrick fights Thadd in the industrial part of the factory where machines are being built. Both are injuried and eventually, Henrick cracks out the big guns with a powerful mech. Thadd's parents and Rodrick fight Skrim while Thadd eventually finds out how to beat Henrick. Use everything against him. Thadd unlocks a new alien and uses to defeat Henrick and destroy his mech before using new magnetic powers he gained from this alien to literally rip the cockpit of the mech out. The glass window of the cockpit breaks and smashes glass shards into Henrick's face which one piercing and blinding his left eye. Henrick doesn't give up and goes back to using his arm cannon while Thadd's family save Krystal and overwhelm Skrim. Despite Henrick's strength, Thadd overwhelmed him and uses Intruder to hack into the arm cannon, which overloads and explodes. The blast knocks both Thadd and Henrick back and ignites the leaking power fuel of the mech, destroying the factory. Thadd and his family emerge, unharmed as Intruder had rescued them last minute. Everything seems good as Henrick suddenly emerges from the rubble, the arm cannon had destroyed his entire left arm to leave a bloodied stump and a majority of Henrick's chest and the left side of his lower-body has been scarred and burnt. (Author's Note: You may think it is completely impossible for Henrick to survive the blast he took. He lost an arm and is still walking around, mostly okay? There's an explanation next part. Wait for it.) Henrick attempts to continue fighting but is eventually overwhelmed as Thadd socks him in the nose and knocks him out. Police are called and no-one is found beside the wreckage and the remains of the Neckno androids. Henrick and Skrim apparently disappear. Thadd and his family become heroes to the city of Aetherhollow and all's well that ends all. The end...? An after-credits scene reveals Skrim had rescued Henrick and has patched up his wounds including his missing eye and arm along with his burns. He begins to construct cybernetic prosthetic for him as Henrick says This is not the end of me. I will get that kid for what he did to me and my factory! as Skrim responds with a snarky Damn, you talk more than how much you bleed. The end. Season 2 is hinted and of course, it happens. Well, that's it. Part 2 of this will be coming soon and will explain more aliens, more villains, Season 2, and etc. Part 3 will talk about everything left of T10 and I think a Season 3 while Part 4 will be left anonymous for now.